legend
by Overlord25
Summary: A legend unfolds for one Jack Darby how will it effect him and the rest if team prime.
1. Chapter 1

**hello every one my name is Overlord25 and this is my first story so a little nerves but i hope**

 **you like it. pleas review but no flames oh and i don't Transformers prime/beast hunters**

 **...**

 **It was for told that a warrior that has no equal shall be born from the coupling between the offsprings of Primus and Unicron. This being shall have the courage of Prima, the wisdom of Vector, the skill of Solus, trust of Micronus, mind of Alchemist, love of Nexus, pride of Onyx, tongue of Maximo, fury of Megatronus, knowledge of Alpha, the forms of Amalgamous, and the immortal body of their sire. This being chosen not of leadership, but by Vector Sigma.**

 **When the destroyer sleeps once again, when a Prime has lost his way, the young warrior must travel to Primus to find not just what has been lost, but also learn about his legacy.**

...

(Jasper, Neveda 10:30pm)

In a small truck stop diner sat one June Darby. Her black hair covered her dark blue eyes that are blood shot from crying as she holds what was once a fresh hot cup of coffee that has now gone cold showing long she has been there. She was about to start crying again when suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw a man in his mid thirties, standing at a imposing 7ft, with a lean muscular frame wearing brown cowboy boots, old blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red jacket with white stripes. His hair is an odd dark blue fashioned in a short business cut with a clean cut beard that covers his face as she looks at his electric blue speaks the words that shall forever be engraved in her heart. "Are you all right?".


	2. Chapter 2

**overlord: hello every one before the new chapter i would like to say a couple of sorry's and one announcements OK let go**

 **sorry#1: for taking so long to up date true i started junior college that is no excuse to have taken this long**

 **sorry#2: I'm apologizes about the short chapter it was so post to be a interdiction not and a chapter**

 **sorry#3: i have lost my editor so sorry if the chapter sucks**

 **announcement: there will be a poll for a story creat with this one**

 **thank you (:**

 **...**

 **Jasper Nevada 12:00PM 20 years after prologue**

In a medium white one story house we see one June Darby looking out her window with a look of extreme worry on her face the reasoned for this expression is what she seen recently her son her baby boy was begging to change let me explain why with a FlAAAAASH BAAAACK.

 **(Flash back)**

June was soddenly woken from her bead when she heard a loud yell from her sons room has quick as she can June got out of bead put on her light blue robe and went to see if her son was ok a few second latter you can see June barging into her son's room all most breaking the door but when her eyes fell on her son she froze not able to move a muscle what froze was something that if any other person in the world they think he wasn't human you see Jack Darby son of June Darby was at the moment going throw different forms like a unstable slot machine but what all the form have in come is that they look mechanical like that of a robot when Jack yelled again June got over her shock and ran to her sons side she gently shook him awake while telling his to wake up "Jack sweetie wake up" when Jack woke up he immediately woke up and clang to his mother for dear life all the while crying in to his mother robe, he cried so much that he cried himself to sleep.

 **(Flash Back End)**

After he fell asleep again she gently place him in his bed and with a kiss on his forehead she left to think about what she had seen and that how we get into are current predicament and the worst of all was the feelings that are being bottle up inside her worry, confusion, and most of all anger to such a point that in a madder of minuets June let out a anger yell and punch the wall but she did something shocking happen June threw a punch so fast that not even the human eye can see and she had hit it with such force that it made a Ten meter hole in the wall " I swear if are son is harm in any way because of you my spark mate then not even the pit will save you from my wrath" June said with a smile, a smile like the one a mother will give her child but you can quickly tell that behind that sweat and loving smile was a promise for the worst pain that not even Unicron can conceive.

 **(In a secret military base)**

A large red, white and blue bot suddenly wakes from stasis with the most girlish scream that you think it was a five year old girl not the leader of the Autobots he stop when his door open to revel a red and red medic bot "Optimist are you all right" said the bot "yes Ratchet it's I just that I have in curd my spark mates wrath" the now name Optimist shivered at the thought then he look at his most loyal and longest fiend "at least I now you will be bi my side when it happens my old friend" Optimist said with a slight smile on his face but that disappear quickly when Ratchet said one word "nope" he said with his hands in the air saying he wants no part of it "but why" Optimist said with a little fear at the prospect of facing his wife alone Ratchet sigh before looking his friend in the optics then spoke with the most Sirius voce that you will ever heir what Ratchet say in "Optimist look we ben throw the pit and back so many times that I fear no bot but your spark mate" then Ratchet spoke in a very soft whisper "terrifies me" and like that ratchet was gone like the wind leaving a ghost white Optimis.


End file.
